Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (episode)
Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin is the eleventh episode of the third season. Plot Mr. Conductor is helping Billy build a model of a New York Central Railroad Hudson steam locomotive. Kara and Stacy come in and admire the work Billy and Mr. Conductor has done. Billy explains the differences between every steam engine. Kara then shows Stacy and Billy that she's been working on a frame for the picture of Mr. Conductor. The four of them discuss the drawing and how an evil duplicate of Mr. Conductor was created from it after the kids sprinkled some of Mr. Conductor's magic gold dust on it. Stacy remembered that J.B. King is coming to the station later to pick up the drawing. Kara and Stacy go into the main station where Stacy asks Kara to clean up a mess she made while a frame for the drawing. Though she would not, Kara starts cleaning up. Schemer proceeds to tease her about the mess. Once Mr. Conductor appears with his whistle out of tune. Kara asks for Mr. Conductor's help in cleaning up her mess. Mr. Conductor states that she should clean it up since it's her own mess. Mr. Conductor then leaves to get his whistle tuned. As Mr. Conductor leaves, Kara grabs some of his gold dust. She sprinkles it on the picture of Mr. Conductor, bringing the Evil Twin back to life. Kara makes the Evil Twin promise to clean the mess she made and then go back into the picture. The twin agrees, and asks Kara to make sure no one is watching. As Kara does so, the Evil Twin plots to have the real Mr. Conductor to become trapped in the picture. Kara comes back and the twin makes the mess magically disappear. Once he's finished, he tells her he'll help her pay back Schemer for teasing her. While Kara distracts Schemer, the Evil Twin creates a giant, man-sized nickel which chases Schemer out of the station. Inside the Jukebox, Tito has noticed the giant nickel. He becomes slightly obsessed and makes it his quest to find and capture it. Back in the station, there are two boxes of chocolates on Stacy's desk. She had been planning on giving them to J.B. King when he arrives. The Evil Twin proceeds to open one box and smash them. Kara then comes in and tells the Evil Twin it's time for him to go back into the picture, but the twin refuses. When Kara threatens to tell on him, the twin points out that nobody will believe her. Stacy enters the station and is impressed with how clean it now is. She goes to give Kara a piece of chocolate for doing such a good job, but discovers the smashed chocolates in the first box. Upon opening the other box, Stacy and Kara find not chocolate, but creamed spinach. Stacy tells Kara to take the boxes back to Barton Winslow's General Store and ask for two new ones. Kara tries to tell Stacy about the Evil Twin, but Stacy is too busy trying to make sure everything looks nice for when J.B. King comes. The twin then gets Stacy out of the station by impersonating Mr. King over the phone telling her and Billy to come to Leaky Park as soon as possible. Schemer soon returns to the station, covered from head to foot in a suit of armor. Calling himself Sir Scheme-a-lot, he challenges the “monster” nickel to show itself. The Evil Twin orders the Jukebox Puppet Band to play a sad song called "Danny Boy". They do so, which makes Schemer cry, causing his armor to rust to the point that he can barely move. The Evil Twin then knocks Schemer unconscious with a nickel. Kara soon returns with two new boxes of chocolate. Mr. Conductor appears and still hasn't gotten his whistle tuned. Kara explains what happened, without letting on that she is talking about herself freeing the Evil Twin. The real Mr. Conductor tries to make her feel better about it by telling her a story about Bill and Ben and how they made a mistake without meaning to. After the story, Kara tells Mr. Conductor the truth and apologizes for what she’s done. The two ponder where the Evil Twin could be. Just then, a whistle blows and they see him heading towards them driving the model engine. He has commandeered the model engine and crashes it into arcade steps. Mr. Conductor and his Evil Twin are now standing side by side. Kara can’t tell which is which until she remembers that the real Mr. Conductor's whistle is still broken, and asks both to blow their whistles. She identifies the Evil Twin and pours a pot of glue over him, in the hopes he will disappear. It works and the Evil Twin returns to being a picture. Just then, J.B. King, Stacy, and Billy enter the station. Mr. King has no idea what Stacy is talking about when she mentions the phone call about Leaky Park. Schemer wakes up and asks if Mr. King is there to help him catch the monster nickel. Mr. King becomes a bit concerned about Schemer. When Stacy says "Boy, what a costume!" the word boy makes Schemer think of “Danny Boy,” the song that made him cry earlier. He quickly runs home to change out of his suit. Dealing with Schemer’s behavior makes Mr. King say that he sometimes considers closing the station. Kara, Stacy, and Billy quickly persuade him not to, saying that Schemer is simply a bit paranoid, but he means well. Kara gives Mr. King the picture of Mr. Conductor, which he is very happy to have. J.B. King thanks Kara and leaves the station, debating where he should put the picture. A little while later, Stacy, Billy, Kara, and Mr. Conductor are in the workshop. Mr. Conductor has finally had his whistle fixed. Billy is working on repairing the model engine. Kara apologizes once more for what she did. Stacy tells Kara that everyone makes mistakes, but that we become better people by learning from our mistakes. Kara says she's learned that Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin is trouble. Mr. C agrees, saying that the twin is "double" trouble. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor and Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Danielle Marcot as Becky (stock footage) * Ari Magder as Dan Jones (stock footage) * Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Cast * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King Mentioned Characters * Barton Winslow (mentioned) * Bill and Ben (mentioned) Locations * Shining Time Station ** The Workshop ** Schemer's Arcade * Leaky Park (mentioned) * Shining Time General Store (mentioned) Thomas Story * Heroes : Bill and Ben are feeling restless, and long for some excitement. They get their chance when Sir Topham Hatt sends them to help at the yard again, but cause great confusion after they let the Freight Cars tell them where to put things. Next day, the twins are sent back to the quarry, where they go about their regular work. Suddenly, a huge rockslide forms high above the quarry, and the twins act quickly to get the workmen out of harm’s way. The quarry is completely destroyed, but everyone is safe thanks to Bill and Ben. Sir Topham Hatt considers them true heroes for acting brave in an emergency – and the twins agree that the rockslide was more than enough excitement for them! Jukebox Band Segment Song * Danny Boy Trivia * Stock footage from Double Trouble is used. References are also made to the aforementioned episode. * This is the final appearance of Mr. Conductor's trouble making double. * Though included in the opening credits, neither Danielle Marcot (Becky) or Ari Magder (Dan) appear in this episode, apart from a flashback using stock footage from the episode, Double Trouble. * Unlike other episodes where the actor mimics the voice of another actor, in this episode, when the Evil Twin impersonates J.B. King, Mart Hulswit dubbed his voice over for this scene. * This was one of a handful of episodes to be released on home video. * Strasburg Steam and The B&O's 8,000 Mile Birthday Party * The voice heard during Stacy's telephone conservation is actually sped-up audio from a scene with Stacy and Harry from Promises, Promises. * This is the only episode where Kara Cupper has a main role. * This is the only episode where Mr. Conductor starts the story with a low-pitched whistle instead of a high-pitched whistle. * Mr. Conductor tells Heroes to Kara in this episode. Gallery Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin/Gallery Episode File:Shining Time Station Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (S3E52) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3